spartanmazdafandomcom-20200216-history
Padomaic Conquests
The Padomaic Conquests, also known as Conquest of Padomaic Islands (4E 194-4E 197) were a war between Cyrodiilic Empire led by General Dragonborn Marcella Septim and some tribes, including Ynslean crime family, led by tribe leader. It lasted for four years. Background When Uriel Septim V before on his conquest on content on continent of Akavir, he led multiple conquest on Padomaic islands. The First invasion was to the land of Roscrea (3E 271), which took his forces roughly four years to conquer. His next stop was Cathnoquey (3E 276), and after that, Yneslea (3E 279), Esroniet (3E 284). Conquest General Marcella Septim was promoted "top" General of the Cyrodiilic Army by her uncle, Uriel Septim VIII on 16th of Heartfire, 4E194 at aged twenty-one, the youngest female general of the Empire. Her uncle, Uriel VIII asked Marcella to go to re-conquer the islands that Uriel V conquered during the Third Era an so Marcella set sail to Padomaic Ocean, where the first battle, the First Battle of Padomaic Land took place, and which Padomaic Land was Imperial victory. Next they next sail to island of Roscrea, it was overrun by bandits and quickly re-conquered with the same year. After reconquered Roscrea, Marcella Septim made camp there, which their made an fort there, while making preparations to on conquest to next island of Cathnoquey, but the weather is to cold for her men and so she waited the next near and made enough food for next conquered or so. In 4E 195, Marcella who have been enough for her next stop in Cathnoquey, she and her army (with accompanying by both Sergentius and Claudius's armies) set sail to Cathnoquey. Marcella quickly re-conquered the island of Cathnoquey, but before going to next island; she is waited for reinforcements from Emperor Uriel VIII but it will take another eight months of the next year. After reinforcements from Emperor Uriel VIII, Marcella Septim, her generals and army set sale to Esroniet in 4E 196. Marcella and her army set sail and land on island of Esroniet, an island-nation located in between the continents of Tamriel and Akavir. Marcella then enter to port-city of Black Harbor, and took it. After quick victory, Marcella Septim was plans to re-conquer on continent of Akavir, which was failed attempted by her other ancestor, Uriel V but she shouldn't take a risk. In the same year, Marcella plan to conqueror the island of Yneslea in 4E 197, which known as the Yneslea Campaign, but as she got their along her fellow generals, including Legate Rikke. The Ynslean crime family was an crime family from formerly Imperial soldiers and was now an bandit family. Marcella and her imperial army, accompanying by generals and cousin set sail to Yneslea. At her surprised, it wasn't an easy conquered, they were ambushed and attacked by crime family, at family's first shoot may or not or the battle wounded Marcella Septim-seriously and refused to take medical treatment, the Imperial Legion wipe out the Ynsleans but did lose about 150,000 troops. Must of Yneslean crime family members were captured or killed. Marcella then captured the island after few day-battle. The crime family make their finally defeated during the Battle of New Gaius. After conquered Yneslea, it marked Marcella's conquest on Padomaic ocean once more. Aftermath After Marcella Septim conquered Padomaic islands, it marked the end of the conquest. Before she returns to Cyrodiil and joined which the start known as the War of the Dragon Empress, her uncle offer the title of Governor of Padomaic Islands, but she refused the title but offered the title to her cousin, Sergentius—which he accept the office. The conquered Islands is now under the Empire, the islands as soon have expedition with citizens of the Empire. Category:Wars Category:Lore: Fourth Era Events